Désespoir
by arabian moons
Summary: Happily married, draco and ginny's bliss is interupted by the return of crazed exboyfriend Harry. When placed in an impossible situation, will they lovers have a happy ending? PostHBP. DG. M for sex and language. Please RR.
1. Chapter 1

Despair

Chapter 1, Reminiscing

Draco Malfoy strutted up the stairs of Malfoy Manor, making his way to his chambers with a smirk on his face. His beautiful wife, Ginerva, was in the room waiting for him and he couldn't wait to see her after a long day of work. They were both in Auror training; him being a year older, he got home later.

Draco fondly recalled moments about their relationship and where it had taken them. At the start of her fifth year, Draco and Ginny met late at night at the quidditch pitch and started talking. This led to a passionate affair that, for obvious reasons, had to be kept quiet. The each saw other people publicly, but were only in love with each other.

Draco shuddered as he remembered one night, shortly after Ginny and Harry got together.

Flashback 

_Draco raced through the halls, anger flooding through his body, causing him to feel as if his blood was boiling. He saw Ginny standing in the middle of the pitch, her back towards him. Before saying a word, he grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him, grabbing her wrists in a vice-like grip as he did so._

"_Potter." he spat at her angrily. "Potter!" He suddenly felt an uncontrollable urge to cause her a lot of pain._

"_Yes, Draco." she said, her voice a forced calm. "I'm with Harry now. This has got to stop." For once in her life she refused to meet his eye. She usually had no hesitation about standing up to him, even when he was very angry. He knew that she didn't want him to see her expression. His grip on her wrist moved up to her forearms and he pulled her closer. She tensed and actually flinched at her closeness with the man who she had slept with many times._

"_No." he said plainly. _

"_What?" she asked, shocked. "Who do you think you are? You have no right to tell me what to do!"_

"_You don't love Potter." Draco spat out Potter as though it were a filthy word. _

"_I do." she said refusing to meet his eye. "I love Harry. I belong with Harry."_

_Draco let go of her arms and reached up to undo her cloak. "Oh, yeah?" he whispered softly, beginning to unbutton her shirt. "You love Potter?" _

"_Yes." she said, trying to sound firm, although she was having trouble as she could see where this was leading. She made no move to stop Draco undressing her._

"_Oh really?" he whispered in her ear, nibbling on her lobe as his fingers unclasped her bra leaving her totally topless. He began to message her breasts and kiss her neck._

"_Yes!" she screamed, becoming desperate, although she made no move to stop him and he knew to continue. He undid her belt and pulled down her jeans, only leaving her underwear on. She moaned as her softly put her on the ground and continued his attack on her neck. "Oh, Draco," she moaned as his hands wandered down to message her through her underwear. She pulled his shirt off and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. She fumbled one handedly with his belt and then his zipper. She then pulled his pants down, leaving him only in his boxers. He moaned against her neck before continuing to kiss her pulse point. He somehow managed to pull her underwear down without stopping the kissing, and she pulled his boxers off. They were both completely naked._

_Draco stopped with her neck and moved to kiss her lips. He positioned himself at her opening and moved easily in. She moaned with pleasure as he filled her up._

"_Who do you love?" Draco asked as he slowly began thrusting._

"_Harry." she said, catching his lips for a kiss. "I love Harry." She knew that she didn't and that Draco didn't believe her, but it somehow made it easier. She longed to tell Draco she loved him._

_Draco, angered by her stubborn refusal to admit her feelings, thrusted deep in her asking her who she loved over and over. She kept saying Harry until waves of ecstasy washed over both of them and they collapsed. They lay there for what seemed a long time, until Ginny pushed Draco off of her and started with her clothes._

"_This has to stop, Draco," she said, trying to make her voice sound cold and firm. "I can't see you anymore." Draco refused to speak and started grabbing his clothes and angrily putting them on. He hated her at that moment. He hated Potter. He hated the fact that Dumbledore wouldn't let him tell he was undercover, that he was forced the take the Mark and become a Death Eater. The order couldn't know he was a spy. He hated that he had to pretend to be something he despised and now, he didn't even have Ginny, the only one who knew him. _

"_Draco." Ginny said softly, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Say something."_

"_I hate you." He said, his voice filled with rage and anger. "I hate you."_

_Ginny didn't say anything; she just stood there, watching him put on his clothes. She felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched the one she loved, but knew she could never have. He looked up at her, his eyes showing his malice and rage, but he instantly softened as he saw tears flowing down her face. She looked suddenly very small and young. Ginny never cried._

"_Oh, Ginny," he said, all his anger breaking as he pulled her to him. She cried silently into his chest, her head bent. He kissed the top of her head and put his cheek in her hair._

"_I love you," he said softly after she had stopped crying, lifting her chin up and putting their foreheads together._

"_I love you too." She said softly. "I'm so sorry."_

"_I know," He said, kissing her softly. "I know."_

_They stood silently like that for a while, foreheads touching, before Ginny pulled away._

"_I have to go," she said. "I'm sorry Draco. I'm so sorry."_

_He put his head down and nodded solemnly. He knew that was their last time together._

_Flashback over._

Draco remembered the next couple of months as the hardest in his life. Every time he saw Ginny and Harry together, he felt as if his heart was breaking. He couldn't help himself staring at her, and she often would look at him too, a sad gleam in her eye that was invisible to the rest of the world.

After the deatheater attack on Hogwarts and Dumbledores death, Draco abandoned the deatheaters and officially joined the order. Dumbledore, before he died, told members of his loyalty and he was accepted as a member. However, he was in acute danger after his cover was blown when he refused to kill Dumbledore.

At Order headquarters, where Draco was staying along with the Weasleys, Draco and Ginny started up again. Her family and other Order members knew, and although they were angry at first, soon started to accept it. However, Harry, Hermione, and Ron didn't know as they were out looking for Horcruxes. Before the final battle, Ginny and Draco eloped with only her parents at the wedding. Draco and Ginny decided to keep their marriage a secret before the end of the war, and not to tell Harry until after the final battle. However, Harry was wounded at the final battle by a deatheater after defeating Voldemort, and was still in Saint Mungos recovering as far as Draco and Ginny knew. They decided not to tell him until he was fully recovered. In the meantime, they moved into the manor, which was empty after both his parents' death.

Draco was interrupted of his thoughts by the desperate scream of his wife.

(A.N.) please read and respond and I'll post more.


	2. The trio finds out

(A.N.) thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! I really apreciate them and would thank you individually, but I wanted to get this chapter to you ASAP and had a lot to fix. I know it's quite long, but I wanted to squeeze a lot of info in it. The next one will be shorter.

Warnings- Rape. Slight cliffhanger.

Chapter 2,

Ginerva Weasley Malfoy smiled at her reflection in the mirror as she brushed her crimson mane. She was so happy in her life. She finally had everything she wanted. Peace in the wizarding world, a happy, healthy family, and Draco.

Wonderful, loving Draco.

The very thought of Draco put a gleam in her brandy eyes. She thought of his sense of humor, his sweetness, his gorgeous looks, and his love for her. She knew she meant the world to him, and he to her. Theirs was a lasting and complete love filled with tenderness, connection, passion, and unity.

Ginny only had one worrying thought.

Harry.

Ginny knew that Harry was in love with her, and she feared his reaction to her marriage. However, Ginny knew that she would never feel the same way about Harry, and she couldn't be happy with him, not like she was now. She just hoped he'd understand.

She recalled how Hermione and Ron had dealt with her startling news three weeks earlier, about a week after the final battle.

Flashback 

_Ginny nervously stirred a spoon in her tea. She invited Ron and Hermione to lunch at a café in Diagon Alley to tell them about her marriage. Draco offered to come with her to help her break the news, but she thought it would be best if she did it herself. _

_She saw Ron and Hermione walk into the restaurant and waved them over, smiling._

_Before the final battle, the obviously in-love teens finally admitted their feelings and were now a active couple._

_After everyone had made their orders, gotten there food, and discussed Harry's improvement, Fleur's pregnancy, Fred and Angelina's engagement and Percy's constant refusal to rejoin the family, Ginny thought it was time to tell the news. _

"_Alright, you two, I called you here to tell you something very important." Ginny said nervously. "Now, as I tell you this I want you to keep in mind that I'm very, very happy, very sorry I didn't tell you earlier, and I must ask you, whatever you do, not to tell Harry."_

"_Just tell us, Gin." Ron said, smiling at her._

"_Yeah, you know you can tell us anything." Hermione said encouragingly._

_Ginny took a deep breath and looked them both square in the face._

"_I'm married," she said. She almost laughed at the fact that their jaws dropped simultaneously and their expressions were identical. "To Draco Malfoy." This caused their expressions to turn from shock to disbelief._

_Ginny waited for them to say something and, after a couple of minutes, started to get bored._

"_Well, you're taking this news rather well, I see." Ginny commented dryly._

"_Bu…Bu…wha…" sputtered Ron. Ginny raised her eyebrows at him. He cleared his throat and managed "But Harry!" _

"_I know." Ginny said. "But I don't love Harry like that. He's more like a brother to me. But Draco…" Ginny said, smiling._

"_Draco!" Ron interrupted. "You call him Draco!"_

"_Well, we are married, Ron, so it would be confusing if we called each other Malfoy." Ginny said dryly._

_Ron took a deep breath as if he was about to go on a tirade, but Hermione had other plans._

"_Do you love him?" she said softly. Ginny looked at her thankfully._

"_Yes," she said, her voice going soft and her eyes glazing over. "I love him so much. And he's a good person. I mean he's not perfect, but he's kind and sweet, caring and fun. And he loves me so much, Hermione." She said, grabbing her hand and grinning at her, Hermione grinned back. _

"_Well, I can't say I'm not surprised, but if you're happy, I'm happy." Hermione said, squeezing Ginny's hand. Ron looked shocked._

"_Hermione!" Ron shouted. "How could you possibly be okay with this?"_

"_Oh, come on Ronald." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Draco's not that bad, and if Ginny is really happy with him, I think we should be happy for her!" Hermione said, smiling at Ginny before turning to glare at Ron. He opened his mouth to say something, thought better of it, and closed it, sulking. Hermione grinned and turned back to Ginny. "Ginny, I'll respect your wishes and not tell Harry, but what are you going to do about him. I mean, he's really in love with you."_

"_I know," Ginny said sadly, putting her face in her hands. "I feel bad and don't know how to tell him. I mean, now everyone else knows, and I just feel so terrible. Every time I visit him in St. Mungos, I feel sorry for leaving him in the dark. But I'm frightened on how he's going to take it. I mean, he loves me, and I'm married to the man he considers his worse enemy!"_

_Throughout lunch, Hermione, and eventually Ron, gave her their opinion on how to tell him. Ginny left lunch feeling as if the huge weight in her chest had lessened after telling her brother and friend, but she knew this meant she had to tell Harry._

_Soon._

_Flashback over._

On a Sunday evening about a week after that conversation, Ron had come to the manor unexpectedly with in a very worried manor. She and Draco had received him in their sitting room. The visit seemed very spontaneous. Ron had just sent an owl that something urgent had happened and he needed to see them immediately.

_Flashback._

_Ginny and Draco walked together into their sitting room. Ron was sitting on a couch looking at the fireplace, and was so far unaware of their presence. Ginny was stricken by how jumpy and twitchy he looked. Ron wasn't often this nervous and Ginny was suddenly very worried something terrible had happened._

_Draco cleared his throat and Ron jumped into the air. He looked over at them and breathed a sigh over relief as they moved to sit on the couch opposite him. He was still very jumpy and refused to look either of them in the eye._

"_What's up, Ron?" Ginny said, after waiting in vain for several minutes for Ron to start talking. "Your owl said it was urgent."_

"_Ok," Ron said slowly. "Just, before I tell you this, promise you won't be mad?" He said, looking at Ginny pleadingly._

"_Just, tell us what you did wrong, and then we'll go from there." Draco said, trying to find a lighter side to this whole strange situation. His weak joke wasn't very good at lightening the mood, as Ron looked as nervous as ever._

"_Ok," Ron whispered softly. "I kind off did something stupid." he looked at both of them as if expecting them to guess._

"_Just spit it out, Ronald, we haven't got all night." Ginny said, sounding remarkably like Hermione._

"_I uh…" Ron said, staring intently at his hands. "I uh… kinda sorta…told Harry about you two." he said in a rush. _

"_What!" Ginny and Draco shouted simultaneously. "Why on earth would you do that?" Ginny said, looking shocked._

"_You don't understand, Ginny!" Ron shouted, looking angry. "Harry's my best mate and it's hard for me to keep secrets from him!"_

"_Oh, I don't understand, do I?" Ginny said, her expression filling with anger. "I felt the exact same way whenever I had to be in the same room as Harry! It's not easy to keep secrets from people you care about, I know that! You had no right to tell him. It wasn't as if I wasn't going to tell him for selfish reasons, but he just fought in a war, for Merlin's sake! I didn't want to go to him while he's still in a hospital to tell him the woman he loves is married to the man he hates!" Ginny stopped shouting and buried her head in her hands, sinking into the couch. Ron looked guilty and ran his fingers through his hair and he lent back against the couch. _

_Draco allowed the atmosphere to calm down for a bit before asking the question he was dying to know._

"_How did he take it?" He asked Ron softly after a couple of minutes. Ginny perked up at this question and lent forward, eager to hear Ron's answer. Ron sighed and took a deep breath, looking at the two with a sad face._

"_Not well," he said finally. "Mum, Dad, Hermione, George, Fred, and I were all there. At first he didn't believe me, but when he saw their expressions, he went into this sort of rage. He got so mad, worse then I've ever seen him before. Mum and Hermione started crying, as they were worried he was going to hurt someone, or himself. Dad ran outside to get a healer, and they had to sedate him. Even with the potion, he was turning and muttering in his sleep. The healers are worried he may have gone a bit mad." Ron looked at them remorsefully. "They say that sometimes, if someone receives news that will make them angry like that while they're still recovering, they may go a bit crazy."_

_Ginny found that she had instinctively grabbed Draco's hand. She looked at his face, which mirrored her own in anxiety and worry. She sighed before turning to her brother._

"_Why did you need to tell us this now?" She asked._

"_The healers wanted me to warn you." Ron said, suddenly looking very tired. "They want you to be on your guard in case Harry decides to do something stupid. They have healers watching him in his room and monitoring his behavior, but you can never be to careful. Also, it would probably be best if you don't come to visit him for awhile." Ginny looked sad at this news. "Perhaps after Harry gets used to the fact that…"_

"_I stomped on his heart and caused him even more emotional damage?" Ginny interrupted._

"_This isn't your fault, Gin." Ron said reassuringly. "Harry broke up with you, and you moved on. You love Draco here, and he's going to have to get used to the fact that you two are married."_

_This was the first time Ron had addressed Draco by his given name, and that helped calm Ginny down. She put her head on Draco's shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing deeply._

_Draco gave Ron a small smile and reached out to shake his hand._

"_Thank you for telling us. It took guts to come here. I'll put extra protection wards up and we'll be on our guard." He said, softly. "I think you should be of now, we will be getting to bed. Big day today, eh?" Draco tried getting Ginny up, but she was to tired to move, so Draco lifted her up. Ron kissed Ginny's check before heading of to the door, and Draco carried Ginny up to their bedchamber, where they immediately fell asleep._

_Flashback end._

While this news shocked both of them, Draco and Ginny managed to continue on with their life. New protections were around their house, and almost daily, one of their friends or family members would come and tell them how Harry was doing. It was a lot of the same thing, so rage full and angry. The healers often had to sedate him, and he needs a twenty-four hour watch. Ginny still kept hope that he would accept this news, and they would be able to be friends again. Ginny knew that Draco just hoped Harry wouldn't try to hurt either of them, but he was especially watchful now of the manor and other places they went.

Ginny was shaken from this revelry as she felt herself get picked up and slammed on the bed. She smiled, thinking it was Draco. He sometimes did this after he got home and take her by surprise. She felt her robe get ripped off, revealing only a skimpy pair of underwear underneath, and looked down.

However instead of her husbands platinum locks, she saw a dark messy head pulling down her underwear.

"Oh my god, Harry!" she screamed, pulling her robe around herself and jumping of the bed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry simply growled and got off the bed following her. He had a raged look in his eye. She eluded him, rushing frantically toward the door. She turned the handle, prepared to rush out and run away towards safety. However Harry must of locked it from the outside. She reached into her robe pocket, feeling for her wand, but it wasn't there. As she was searching her robe for her wand, Harry snuck up behind her and dangled her wand in her face.

"Looking for this?" He said in a scary voice. He grabbed her, picked her up and dumped her on the bed. He quickly climbed on top of her in order to stop her from trying to escape.

"Stop it!" Ginny screamed, now totally panicked. Tears were pouring down her face. She hated feeling helpless and she was so worried of what the crazed man pulling her robe off was going to do. "No! No!"

"Oh, yes, Ginny." the dark haired man said as he ripped her underwear off. "I'm taking back what's rightfully mine!" He shouted.

"No! No!" Ginny screamed, trying to elude him, but she was wandless and he was stronger. "Draco! Draco! Help me!" Harry quickly covered her mouth with his hand and slapped her.

"Don't you ever say his name in my presence again!" He said. Harry began undressing himself one- handedly while keeping the other hand over her mouth, pining her to the bed with his body. By the time he was down to his boxers, Ginny heard pounding footsteps. However, Harry didn't hear or didn't care and pulled his boxers down. He was just about to enter her when the door was flung open, revealing a very angry Draco.

(A.N.) There it is! sorry about the cliff hanger. It wasn't origanaly going to be there, but I had to add the flashbacks in and it would have been way too long, and the next chapter was rather short, so I added it there. I'll try to post in a couple of days, but I'm not promising anything!


End file.
